Passenger trains typically have a number of rail cars with passenger seats and luggage compartments in each of the rail cars. Passengers deposit their luggage in one of the luggage compartments and take a seat close to or less close to the luggage compartment. Passengers may during the journey visit the restroom or visit the restaurant in another railcar and made during these visits not be able to attend their luggage. If such visit coincides with a stop at a railway station there is a risk that a third-party removes and misappropriates the passenger's luggage. Therefore, passengers may feel uncomfortable leaving their luggage unattended or at of sight.
Patent Application US 2009/0276089 A1 describes an apparatus and a method for dispensing a luggage recognition label having an RFID device associated therewith that allows a passenger and/or a passenger carrier to identify and track their luggage during travel, provide access to a secure network for storing customer and travel information including a luggage inventory and itinerary information. Upon dispensing the label, the association of the unique identification code within the reader network allows access to and maintenance of information that will allow tracking of the passenger's bag. A software program running on a personal computer is designed to interface with a portable transponder and a reader. In one embodiment readers are placed within the cargo hold of a plane such that a traveler can access information regarding the location of their bag on the airplane. The reader on the plane will identify when the bag has been placed on and removed from the plane. A communication to the traveler may be made so that a traveler is assured of the location of their bag at any point in time from check-in, embarking at the point of departure, to disembarking at the point of destination. Communication is carried out wirelessly using transponders.